


High School

by halebarnes, StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Gabriel, BAMF Mary, Big Brother Gabriel, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crowley Being an Asshole, Deaf Castiel, Deaf Character, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fights, Grinding, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Michael, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Crowley, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love at First Sight, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mary Lives, Sexist Language, Sign Language, True Love, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebarnes/pseuds/halebarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is openly gay and likes a boy with extremely good looks. Turns out he's deaf. That doesn't stop Dean from liking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

Dean started his senior year of high school with a bunch of girls wanting to date him, which he denied all. Truth be told, Dean was gay. There was one boy in his grade who was just drop dead sexy. Dark brown bed sex hair (that's how messy it was), and shocking blue eyes. Dean smirked to himself as he walked over to the boy. "Hey there, handsome." Dean said. Oh, yeah. Another thing. Dean was openly gay.

Cas usually kept to himself most days unless one of his friends were to talk to him. He grabbed things from his locker, not noticing someone standing next to him until he shut his locker door. He jumped, dropping his books and frowned. He knelt down and started picking them up.

"Didn't you hear me?" Dean mumbled, crouching down to help the boy. Dean didn't know why the kid ignored him. Dean glanced up, immediately locking eyes with shocking blue ones. Good, the kid was hot.

Cas tilted his head a little, studying Dean's face. He realized he was talking to him. He read the other boy's lips and sighed, shaking his head. Most people didn't know Castiel was deaf; he didn't really want too many people to know. He was picked on before about it, so he kept his mouth shut.

"What do you mean, no," Dean murmured. "I'm standing right here." he said.

Cas frowned more, looking down a little before reaching up and motioning to his ears, shaking his head. "I'm sorry." His words were a bit slurred as he spoke.

Dean's expression softened drastically. "No. Don't be sorry. I'm the one who didn't know." Dean should probably learn sign language...

Cas smiled a little, looking slightly relieved and nodded. He found a piece of paper with his name on it and showed it to Dean. "Castiel." He smiled more, eyes watching Dean take the paper.

Dean smiled softly and showed Cas his own name. Dean heard the bell ring and didn't know if Cas knew classes started or not. He must've known classes started because of all the moving bodies in the halls.

Putting his books into his bag, Cas took one last look at Dean, taking in the bright green eyes and ashy blond hair and the scattered freckles over Dean's nose. He nodded a little as if saying 'nice to meet you' then went to class, following behind a few other students.

The kid was cute and nice. That Dean had to admit. After that, Dean stayed after school with one of the language teachers to learn sign language.

Cas went home after school, thinking of how nice the boy with the green eyes was to him. He opened the door to his house and smiled, eyes brightening as he saw his older brother Gabriel in the kitchen.

Dean was in his room practicing sign language with the books he was given when Sam walked in on him.

"Hey. What're you reading?" Sam smiled, curious, and walked over to peer over Dean's shoulder.

"Practicing sign language, nosy." Dean said.

"Extra credit?" He pulled a chair over and sat down.

"I don't have a sign language class." Dean sighed.

"Then why are you practicing?" Sam pouted a little.

Dean heaved a sigh. "You ask too many questions, Sammy," Dean said. "If you must know, there's a boy I like and he's deaf."

"What's his name?" Sam grinned, obviously interested.

"Castiel." Dean hummed. He couldn't get those bright blue eyes out of his head.

"I know him!" Sam bounced a little, brown hair flopping as he did.

"Seriously. Gimme a pair of scissors and five minutes with that hair." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Castiel is really nice." Sam beamed.

"Dreamy, too." Dean grinned.

"I wouldn't go that far." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You'd say that." Dean mumbled.

"He sometimes helps me reach books in the library." Sam nodded.

Dean nodded, going back to the books.

Cas sat down in the kitchen and looked at Gabriel, happier than usual.

Gabriel smiled. "What are you so happy for?" he signed.

"I met a boy." Cas signed in reply.

Gabriel chuckled. "He cute?" he signed, only teasing his brother.

Cas nodded quickly. "Do you want me to draw him so you can see?" He signed, looking excited to do so. He could draw really well from what Gabriel and others have told him. He was able to draw full portraits, but he usually just does them for fun.

"Oh, of course!" Gabriel nodded. "While you're doing that, want some grilled cheese?" he signed to his little brother.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Cas smiled, pulling out a pencil, paper, chalk, and color pencils.

Gabriel smiled encouragingly at his brother while he started to make the food. Gabriel was sometimes glad that Cas couldn't hear because Gabriel didn't want the kid to hear his and Lucifer's arguments. Lucifer was against gays and hated them. Gabriel wasn't ready for his older brother to come home and find out that Cas liked another boy.

Pretty soon, after finishing his food, Cas was finished with the picture and made a sound of approval as he looked at it. He waited until he got Gabriel's full attention before turning the large notepad around to show his brother.

"He's not bad looking, Cassie," Gabriel grinned. "He looks your type, too!" he sighed. Gabriel winced when he heard Lucifer's voice at the front door. Gabriel quickly out the plate in the sink, signing to Cas to close the book so Lucifer didn't see.

Cas closed the notepad and put it in his bag, putting his hands in his lap. He looked at Lucifer with a bright smile, waving.

Lucifer smiled and waved slightly to his little brother. "I smell grilled cheese." He smiled more, signing to Cas.

"Gabriel made some." He signed in return.

"You want some?" Gabriel asked Lucifer, praying that Cas didn't mention that he likes a boy to Lucifer. He really wasn't in the fighting mood.

"Yeah. I'll take some if you don't mind." Lucifer nodded, ruffling Cas' hair as he spoke. "So, anything interesting happen at school today?" He signed.

"I met someone." Cas smiled, signing and nodding.

Gabriel nodded, tensing when he saw Cas sign that to Lucifer. He was praying that Lucifer didn't flip shit.

"Really? Friend or a girl?" Lucifer smirked.

Cas hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Gabriel before looking back at Lucifer and signing, "Friend."

Gabriel quietly sighed in relief. He just hoped that Lucifer didn't catch the lie, starting to make Lucifer's grilled cheese sandwich.

"What kind of friend?" Lucifer raised his eyebrows.

Cas pulled out his notepad and showed the drawing to Lucifer. He put it away when Gabriel told him to because he thought Gabriel wanted it to be a surprise.

Lucifer looked at the picture and blinked a couple times. "That's a lot of detail for a friend." He signed.

Gabriel closed his eyes tight, crossing his arms tight across his chest, swallowing hard. _Please, Cassie, whatever you do, don't say you like him..._ Gabriel thought.

Cas smiled and nodded a little. "That's because I like him." He signed.

"Of course you do. He's your friend." Lucifer signed, insisting.

"No. I like him. A lot." Cas frowned a little, signing back.

Let the storm erupt. He knew it was bad when Lucifer spoke and didn't sign. Gabriel winced when Lucifer started yelling. "Lay a hand on that child and you can leave." Gabriel threatened. Unlike Lucifer, Gabriel supported homosexuals.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucifer raised his voice, looking at Gabriel. He may not have supported or liked homosexuals, but he would _never_ lay a hand on Cas. Not ever. "You're just going to let him do this? Do you know how _wrong_ it is?"

"I'm going to let him like whoever he wants, alright? Do you know how much I really don't care how wrong it is?" Gabriel snapped. "And don't even try to give me that Bible shit, because that won't change _anything_!"

"He's going to change schools! That's all it's going to be." Lucifer nodded. "Because this," he held up the drawing in front of Gabriel, "is not going to happen anymore!"

Cas felt the vibrations of the yelling and looked down. He winced when he saw Lucifer angrily grab up the drawing, feeling his chest tighten.

Gabriel snatched the notebook back and shut it, gently giving it back to Cas. "He's not going to change schools just because you don't like that he prefers boys. Well boo-fucking-woo, Princess," Gabriel scooped up the pretty burned sandwich and shoved it at Lucifer. "Take the damn sandwich, pack your shit, and get the hell out of my house. If you're going to treat Cas like this, then you are not welcome to live here anymore."

Lucifer yelled in frustration before he put the sandwich in the sink and went up to his room, grabbing a bag.

Cas swallowed, looking down at his shaky hands. He moved away when Gabriel went to put a gentle hand on him.

Gabriel frowned, confused. "Cassie, what's wrong?" Gabriel signed worriedly.

"I can read lips, you know." Cas signed back.

Gabriel swallowed hard, rubbing a hand through his golden-brown hair. "What Lucifer said about transferring you isn't going to happen. Don't worry." Gabriel signed, sitting next to Cas.

"He hates me." Cas frowned, signing.

"He just doesn't like your choices," Gabriel signed. "He was like this with Balthazar, too."

"He _hates_ me." Cas emphasized before shoving his notepad into his bag and going to his room, locking his door.

"Cas!" Gabriel called. He scowled at Lucifer when he came downstairs. "Give me all the damn keys to this house you have, every last one of them, and get the hell off this property." he snapped.

Lucifer sighed heavily and took both keys off the chain, shoving them at Gabriel's chest. He shouldered his bag and left, slamming the door behind himself.

Gabriel grunted from the force being shoved at his chest. That same night, Gabriel drank himself to sleep, Cas covering him up with a blanket.


	2. New Guy

Cas didn't go to school the next day. He was still upset. He was curled up under his covers, pillow over his head. Cas sighed when he felt someone touch his shoulder, moving the pillow off his head.

Gabriel offered a soft smile. "Hey," he signed. "Why don't you wanna go to school?" he signed as well.

"Still upset." Cas frowned, signing back.

"I know, Cassie, but you really shouldn't miss school." Gabriel sighed with a frown as he signed his words.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to miss anything. I've done several days of work yesterday." Cas signed.

"Well...maybe you're missing something important today." Gabriel signed.

Gabriel sighed heavily. "I don't want you to be confused tomorrow in class." he signed.

Cas nodded a little then sat up and looked over at the crumpled and torn papers on the floor, his walls no longer covered in his drawings.

"Cassie, Lucifer doesn't hate you," Gabriel signed with a frown. "I swear."

"Then why did he say those things?" Cas signed then stood, leaving to go get a shower before Gabriel could respond.

Sam jumped onto Dean's bed. "Dean!"

Dean groaned. He hated it when Sam was up early. He looked at his clock. "Y'know it's 5:40 in the morning?" he grumbled, pressing his face into his pillow.

"So? If you wanna see Castiel then you need to get to school early. He gets there before most of the other people." Sam nodded.

"School don't start till 7:15," Dean huffed. "We don't leave until 6:35 and I ain't getting up until 6:00. Y'know the drill."

"Castiel gets there early. You like him, don't you?" Sam moved up the bed and put his face close to Dean's, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "You could talk to him when no one else is there."

"Ge' offa me an' wake me up at 6." Dean grumbled.

Sam sighed in defeat. "Fine." He pouted then laid next to his brother. "Go back to sleep then."

Dean didn't even fight with Sam to leave. Dean was quietly snoring within a couple minutes. He was really tired.

Around six, Sam stood and went to the foot of the bed. He turned the fan on high, not that it really bothered Dean, then grabbed the covers and pulled them off of him. "Wake up!" He grinned.

Dean yelped, wearing nothing but his thin, black boxers. "Sam!" Dean yelled angrily. "What the hell!"

Sam giggled. "Time to wake up." He sang then ran out of the room before Dean could get up.

Dean glared at his brother before he got up and got dressed, pulling a black ACDC shirt on and then his jeans and his boots.

Sam sat at the table in the kitchen and was eating cereal by the time Dean walked downstairs.

Dean put some toast in the toaster for himself, rubbing his tired eyes and face.

"Mommy isn't awake yet. Daddy went to work already." Sam looked at Dean.

"I know." Dean said tiredly, yawning.

"What're you going to do when you see Castiel again?" Sam smiled, his legs swinging back and forth since they didn't quite touch the floor when he sat.

Dean shrugged. "Talk." he mumbled.

"I'm gonna say hi too." He nodded.

Dean nodded. "M'kay."

~~~~~~

Cas sat down in his seat, looking up a few minutes later when he saw someone stand next to him. He waved a little to Dean then looked back at his book.

Dean smiled softly and sat next to him. Dean tried to sign "How are you?" but it came out to be "How you are?" He knew he messed up because he saw Cas quietly giggling. "Sorry." he huffed, embarrassed.

Cas smiled and looked at Dean. He nodded a little then signed. "I'm okay. How are you?" He figured Dean was learning sign language before they met, but was still a little new on it.

"I'm good." Dean signed with a smile.

Cas nodded again then wrote on paper, "This is probably going to be really weird and strange, but here." He handed it to him then pulled out his notebook and handed it to Dean, eyes looking excited, but his facial expression blank.

"Wow," Dean breathed. "That's amazing." Dean wrote.

"Really?" Cas wrote, smiling again and looking down at the drawing then back up at Dean.

"Yeah!" Dean signed.

Cas smiled more and tore the paper out of the notepad, handing it to Dean. "You can keep it." He signed.

"Thank you." Dean grinned, signing his words.

Cas nodded in response then turned back to his book, looking up again with a sigh then a smile as Sam walked over.

Sam held out a book to Cas and put it on his desk, waving before leaving.

Cas picked up the book and put it in his bag, feeling eyes on him. He frowned and looked at Dean with a questionable expression.

Dean only wrote phrases that he didn't know. "What'd he give you?" he wrote.

"A book. Why? Do you know him?" Cas wrote, tilting his head.

"Sam is my brother." Dean wrote out.

Cas raised his eyebrows and mouthed, "Really?" He sighed. "I didn't know. He's a very nice kid." He wrote.

Dean nodded in agreement.

Cas turned to face the teacher when she walked in and sat back, continuing to read his book.

~~~~~~

Lucifer grumbles and sits down in a bar, dropping his bag down at his feet. "Goddamn idiot..." he sighed. "Kicking me out for no reason."

Michael turned towards Lucifer from behind the bar. "Hey, what can I get you?" he asked.

"Whiskey. The strongest you have." Lucifer nodded, propping his head on his hand.

Michael nodded and poured a strong whiskey. "Rough day?" he asked.

"I was kicked out of my own damn house. Brother and I bought it and he kicked me out because I 'lost my temper'." Lucifer air-quoted before downing the drink.

"What'd you lose your temper over?" he murmured slowly.

"Learned my little brother like a boy at school. Don't like it." He shrugged.

"I don't see what's wrong with your brother liking another boy." Michael shrugged.

"Well, I do." Lucifer narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It's his preference," Michael sighed. "You can't force him to like girls."

"Didn't say I was forcing him to do anything. How about you keep pouring and I'll keep paying and you mind your business." Lucifer tilted his head, motioning to his glass.

"If you keep having that damn attitude, I'll have you leave." Michael promised, glaring at Lucifer.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, straightening a little. "Fair enough." He nodded.

"If you're going to be an ass, leave. If not, then act mature, pal." Michael scowled.

"I said _fair enough_." Lucifer clenches his jaw then sighed after a few moments. "I apologize."

Michael hesitated before he heaved a deep sigh, pouring another shot glass.

"Figured you would have closed up by now. Nobody's here." Lucifer pulled the glass to himself, downing it.

Michael shrugged. "Decided to keep it open for a few more minutes..."

"Good thing for me." Lucifer smiled a little then turned the glass over. "'M done for now."

"You have a place to stay?" Michael asked Lucifer.

"Probably gonna find an abandoned apartment for now. Then look for a place." Lucifer shrugged.

"Well...you can stay at my place..." Michael offered.

"You're offering _me_ to stay with you? A complete stranger, might I mention, was rude to you also." Lucifer frowned, tilting his head a little.

"Even though you were rude, I'm still gonna offer you a place to stay." Michael sighed.

"Shall I dare to ask why? Being a good samaritan or feel guilty? Just a question, not being rude." Lucifer leaned forward, genuinely curious.

Michael shrugged. "Good samaritan." he murmured.

Lucifer stayed silent for a minute before nodding with a shrug. "Sure. I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow afternoon? If that's okay, I mean."

"You don't _have_ to be. I mean," Michael shrugged again, wiping down the counter and cleaning the shot glass, "I'm gonna be at work most of the time..."

"Work schedule?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"I work here." Michael mumbled.

"I know that. I meant, what times do you work. So I'll know." Lucifer smirked, amused.

"Oh. Right," Michael said. "Normally from 2 in the afternoon until 10 at night."

Lucifer nodded. "I can deal with that. Usually don't go to sleep til midnight, one o'clock anyway."

Michael nodded. He wouldn't ask why. It wasn't any of his business to know why.


	3. Dinner Plans

When Dean woke up on a Friday for school, he was surprised to see his mother awake. She was always up after Dean and Sam left for school. "Morning, Mom." Dean murmured tiredly.

Mary smiled at her son, "Hey, Dean. Sam woke me up. He told me something interesting."

Sam nodded a little, reaching out and pushing his hair back from his face.

"That I was learning sign language or that I liked a deaf boy at school or both?" Dean asked drowsily.

She laughed a little, shaking her head. "He said it differently. He said you had a boyfriend."

Dean scowled angrily at his brother. "Dude. What the hell?" Dean snapped.

"Don't get upset with him." Mary frowned at Dean then ruffled Sam's hair a little. "Sammy, why don't you go get ready for school." She kissed the top of his head and watched Sam run upstairs. "Now, Dean...Do we need to talk about anything?"

"Wh-No," Dean huffed. "Sam just doesn't need to go around telling people lies. _liking_ someone and having a _boyfriend_ are two totally different subjects."

"He was joking." Mary sighed. "But alright." She stood, putting the dishes into the sink. "You can come talk to me about anything. Plus, you need to invite him over some time." She smiled.

"Nobody here knows sign language, Mom," Dean frowned. "I know bits and pieces but not much."

"I went to school. I still remember a little." She rolled her eyes. "But if you don't want to bring him over just yet, that's fine. Whenever you want to do it."

"No, no, no," Dean said quickly. "I'll ask him today." Dean said.

"Okay, sweetie. Well, you need to get to school. Make sure your brother is ready to go."

"Alright," Dean nodded. "Sam, hurry up, we gotta go." Dean called upstairs.

Sam rushed downstairs, feet heavy on the wood, and hugged Mary once he got to the kitchen. He let go then followed Dean out the door.

Dean put his own backpack in the backseat, waiting for Sam.

Sam got into the car, hugging his backpack to his chest. "Onward!"

Dean rolled his eyes, backing out of the driveway, driving them to school.

~~~~~

Cas looked up, seeing Dean, and smiled a little. "Hello." He signed.

"Hey," Dean signed. "My Mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight." he added.

"Really?" He signed, grinning, eyes brightening with happiness. "I would love to. I just need to check with my brother." He added.

"Ok!" Dean signed happily.

Cas smiled again with a nod then turned, walking away.

Dean smiled and texted Mary what Cas told him. When he put his phone away, he grunted when he was suddenly pinned to his locker, the wind getting knocked out of him for a moment. He recognized the voice as Crowley's. That kid was always making trouble. Crowley specifically didn't like Dean because Dean was open about his sexual preferences.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Hello, Dean. Got yourself a little boyfriend?" His accent coming out strongly from his aggravation.

"Why don't you just go fuck yourself?" Dean grunted when he caught his breath again.

"I actually have a _girlfriend_ for that. Something you apparently have no idea about. Girls. Have you ever been with one?" He tilted his head.

"Don't like 'em," Dean huffed. "Too needy and whiny and clingy and they expect you to spend every last penny on them. That's why guys wonder why they're broke. So, to answer your question. No."

"Didn't think so." Crowley sighed. "What would you say if I had someone have a little talk with your boyfriend, hm?"

Dean actually laughed at that. "You're aisle," Dean said. "For one thing, he's not my boyfriend. And another thing, good luck talking to him." he smirked. Dean knew that Crowley didn't know that Cas was deaf.

"You thought I meant actual _words_. Oh, well...that where you're wrong, Dean." Crowley made a tisking noise of disapproval. "You should have learned by now."

"He can't hear, jackass," Dean growled threateningly, harshly shoving Crowley off him and into the locker across from him. "That is a fucking unfair disadvantage."

Crowley clenched his jaw, wincing when his back slammed into the lockers. He shook his head a little, narrowing his eyes. "You really shouldn't have done that, mate." Crowley said before his drew his fist back, quickly connecting it to Dean's jaw, knocking the other male to the floor.

Dean grunted, blood dripping out of his mouth and on to the floor. Dean felt dizzy since his head had collided with the metal locker. "Fuck..." he grunted.

"You would think the son of a Marine would fight better." Crowley nudged Dean with his foot, making him fall over. "Guess not."

Dean growled. Dad taught him nothing with combat but after today, he'd want to learn. Dean got up, despite being dizzy, and kneed Crowley hard in the gut, throwing him hard against the wall, the older boy's head colliding with the brick. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my dad like that again." Dean growled.

Crowley dropped to the floor, black spots covering his vision. Dean's voice was muffled by the ringing in his ears now. He coughed and slowly sat up, looking at Dean. "Who's the bully now?" He huffed before someone helped him up and to the nurse's office.

Dean panted roughly, wiping the blood off his mouth. He wasn't a bully. Crowley just flipped the wrong switch and made Dean snap. That was completely Crowley's fault.

Cas frowned, looking at Dean before walking over and signing, "Are you okay?"

Dean looked up. Jesus, how much did Cas see? "I'm fine." Dean signed, though his hands were shaking a little.

"You need to get to the nurse." Cas signed with a sigh. He only saw a little. It was when everyone started running towards the fighting, that he was able to see after that.

"Why?" Dean signed. "I said I was fine and I am." Dean just wanted this school day to be over with and it just started.

Cas frowned again then reached up, hesitantly turning Dean's head to the side gently then signed, "Ice, at least."

Dean nodded in agreement, shoving his shaking hands into his pockets. His head was still throbbing and all he wanted was to put his head down.

Cas patted Dean on the shoulder and slowly led him to the nurse's office, sitting in the chair as the nurse looked Dean over.

"I feel fine," Dean said to the nurse in aggravation after a moment. "Can I please just get some ice?"

The nurse nodded a little and walked out of the room to get the ice.

"What happened?" Cas signed, looking at Dean with saddened eyes.

"Crowley-" Dean stopped, forgetting that Cas was deaf. "Crowley just made me mad." Dean signed.

Cas was about to reply until the nurse came back in the room. After Dean was given the ice, Cas followed him out of the office.

Dean held the bag of ice to the side of his head, the throbbing subsiding some. When Dean and Cas got to class, Dean ignored everyone except Cas. Dean laid his head down but only acknowledged Cas when the boy tapped his shoulder.

"You should go home." Cas signed with a small smile.

Dean shook his head slightly. "I'm fine. Really, Cas." Dean signed.

Cas shook his head and frowned, "You don't look okay." He signed.

"I'm not going home." Dean signed.

Castiel nodded, "Let me know if you need anything." He signed before working.

Dean smiled softly before going about his own work. Dean really needed combat lessons from his dad.

~~~~~

Later that day after school, Dean didn't have the radio very loud while driving himself and Sam home. Dean wished that Sam had a volume nodule.

"He was like 'pow' and you were like 'whop'!" Sam made a fist.

"Sam, shut up," Dean snapped angrily. "I know what the hell happened."

Sam frowned and cowered a little, "Sorry." He climbed over the seat and into the back as Dean came up to a red light.

The rest of the car ride back home was quiet, except for Dean's music, which was kind of like background music right now.

When they got home, Sam grabbed his back and rushed inside, going up to his room and shutting the door.

"Sammy?" Mary called to him then turned around when she heard another car door shut.

Dean didn't shut the door loudly, opening the backseat and grabbing his own backpack, quietly shutting the back door and locked his car.

"Dean, what's wrong with Sammy?" Mary frowned, crossing her arms then her eyes widened as she saw the bruise on Dean's jaw. "What happened?"

"I...might've yelled at him and little because he was being loud..." Dean mumbled sheepishly, ignoring her second question. Dean winced when his mother touched the faint bruise on his jaw.

Mary sighed, "Dean, you got into a fight, didn't you?"

"No." Dean lied straight through his teeth in front of his own mother.

"Don't lie to me." She frowned.

Dean was quiet, keeping his eyes narrowed.

"Go get cleaned up and then helped me with supper." She pointed upstairs then quietly shut the front door. "Did you ask your friend if he was coming over?"

"He has to ask his brother and his brother will call me." Dean murmured quietly. He quickly went upstairs to avoid being confronted by Dad.

Mary shook her head then looked at John as he walked out. "He got into a fight." She sighed.

"No, I didn't!" Dean yelled another lie from upstairs in the bathroom.

"I will cancel your plans if you keep lying to me!" Mary called then walked to the kitchen.

Dean huffed and started the shower. He looked at his phone when it went off. "Hello?" Dean said when he answered.

"Dean? This is Gabriel, Cas's brother. How are you doing?" Gabriel sighed a little, ruffling Cas' hair as he saw him smiling.

"Hi," Dean said. "Uh...kinda tired right now and about to take a shower. Anyways, is Cas able to come over tonight?"

"He is, yeah. He's happy about it. As long as he gets his homework done, which won't be a problem, he'll be over. About what time?" He asked.

"Uh..." Dean thought for a moment. He didn't want to ask his mom because he knew she was mad at him. "About 6 to 6:30. Is that alright with you?"

"That's perfect. We'll be there." Gabriel smiled at Cas as his brother ran upstairs.

Dean put his phone down and took a warm shower that would hopefully make him feel better when he gets out.

Around 6, Mary opened the door and smiled when she opened the door being greeted by Gabriel. "Hi. I'm Mary. Dean's mother."

Dean grinned when he saw Cas. "Hi, Cas." Dean signed, dragging him inside.

Cas smiled as Dean pulled him inside. "You seem happy." He signed.

Dean smiled. "Other then my jaw hurting, I'm just happy that you could come." he signed.

"Really?" Cas blushed faintly then nodded. "Did the ice help a little?" He signed.

"A little bit." Dean signed and shrugged.

"Good." Cas signed. "What do we do now?" He added, tilting his head.

"Well, dinner is almost ready. Do you like pork?" Dean signed.

"I'm fine with it." Cas signed with a smile. "Should we help your mom?" He added.

"We can ask," Dean signed, turning to his mother. "Hey, Mom, do you need help with anything?" Dean asked.

"No, you two run along and I'll call you when it's ready." Mary smiled, waving to Cas as he waved.

Cas turned to Dean with a smile, waiting for him to choose what they do.

"Do you play any video games?" Dean signed to Cas.

"Sometimes. I mostly read." Cas signed with a shrug.

"What games do you play when you do?" Dean signed.

Cas frowned a little and sighed. "Mostly Call of Duty."

"I love Call of Duty!" Dean grinned, signing excitedly."Wanna go play?"

Cas nodded quickly, grinning wide before following Dean upstairs.

Dean grinned and went upstairs to his room, starting up his Xbox.

Cas watched Dean, tilting his head and looking around seeing: AC/DC posters, classic rock CDs on shelf after shelf. He smiled and shook his head a little, loving Dean even more.

Dean looked up. "What?" he signed, seeing Cas grinning.

"Looking around." Cas signed with a small nod.

Dean nodded. "Hope it's not too much of a mess." he signed.

"It's not. I love it actually." Cas signed, smiling at Dean.

Dean blushed at that. "Really?" he signed.

"Yes." He signed. "Should we start playing?"

Dean nodded. After about ten minutes, Mary called them downstairs for dinner. Gabriel had to translate a lot of what Cas was saying when Dean or Mary couldn't. After dinner, Dean and Cas had fallen asleep on the couch together, Dean cuddled up on Cas's chest.

Mary smiled, shaking her head and pulling a blanket over them. "Do you want to wake him up or can he stay?" She asked Gabriel quietly.

"It's not like it's a school day tomorrow, Mrs. Winchester," Gabriel smiled. "Cassie can stay if that's alright with you."

"Okay. You're welcome to stay a little longer if you want." She shrugged.

Gabriel smiled. "I can help you clean up the kitchen." he offered.

Mary nodded and walked to the kitchen, starting to clean up.

"Cas never told me that he was dating Dean." Gabriel said softly, following Mary.

"Dean said they're not. He said they're 'just friends'." She air-quoted with a wide smile. "Maybe they think that, but I don't see it."

"Really?" Gabriel smiled, watching the two boys cuddle on the couch.

"Mhm." Mary hummed, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Cas would be embarrassed if he knew that I said this but those two are actually cute together." Gabriel chuckled.

"I agree." She sat down at the table. "I won't tell him if you don't tell Dean the same."

Gabriel smirked softly. "Promise." he said.


	4. Bold Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean keeps getting into fights with Crowley

Dean wanted to protect himself and Cas from people like Crowley. When Cas and Gabriel went home, Dean approached John. "Dad?" Dean said. "I know you were in the Marines and...and I want to learn self defense from you." Dean rocked back and forth on his feet a bit, waiting for his father's answer, hoping that John didn't deny the request.

John looked up from watching the television at Dean's request then stood. "I don't mind teaching you. I just wanna know the reason behind it."

"I got into a fight the other day with a kid at school and I think I broke his nose because he said something about you and that pissed me off," Dean mumbled quietly. "The point is, I wanna protect myself and Cas." he huffed.

"You know I don't like you getting into fights, Dean." John sighed with a frown.

"He's the one who started it and I finished it." Dean grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make. Look, I'll teach you the basics and that's it, alright?"

"Why just the basics?" he pouted. "I'm old enough, Dad."

"For now, this is all you need to know." John said firmly.

Dean groaned stubbornly. "Fine, fine." he rolled his eyes.

~~~~~

At the end of school the next day, Crowley shoved Dean into the building's brick wall. "You broke my nose, Winchester."

Dean grunted. "And you still look hideous." he snickered, gasping when the air was knocked out of him when Crowley's fist came into contact with his gut.

Crowley let Dean double over for a moment before he grabbed the other teen's shoulders and righted him. "You better watch yourself, mate. How's our little Cassie doing?"

"Fuck you." Dean grunted, shoving Crowley off. Cas had gone home early because he had a doctor's appointment.

Crowley took a few steps back. "Haven't seen his parents ever bring him to school. Wonder what happened to them. I should ask."

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking bastard." he growled. Dean's family knew he had a very short temper. He should've asked his father how to control his anger yesterday, too. Too late now.

"Oh. I pressed a button." Crowley grinned and tilted his head. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Dean huffed quietly and straightened his shirt out, only to get slammed into the brick wall again, tensing when he felt Crowley's hand around his throat. Dean and his Dad did this yesterday but Dean didn't feel threatened or scared because it was his father and Dad would never hurt him. But this was Crowley and Dean knew that Crowley would hurt him.

Crowley's hand tightened around Dean's throat, cutting off air for a few seconds before letting go and stepping back to watch Dean double over on the ground. "Daddy's little son. Can't do shit, just like his father."

Dean panted shakily for air, dizzy for some brief moment until mentions of his father was brought up. That made Dean snap. He shot straight up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, slamming Crowley twice as hard against the brick wall. People know not to get involved when Dean was this far into his anger. Only John could snap him out of his anger trance but Dad wasn't there. Dean threw Crowley to the ground and started wailing hit to the older boy's face and head and stomach. Dean didn't even hear the faint purr of the Impala when Dad pulled into the school parking lot to pick Dean and Sam up. Sam was in the front of the school and Dean was on the side. Suddenly, Crowley elbowed Dean's chest, the boy coughing before getting thrown on to his back, covering his face with his arms like Dad showed him. Out of nowhere, two of Crowley's much stronger "friends" seized him and pinned him to the wall, each holding one arm to the wall.

Crowley dusted off his jacket and wiped the blood from his mouth. "That was rude." He sighed. "I'll make you a deal, Dean."

Dean growled, struggling against the tight hold. "Fuck you." he snapped, spitting on Crowley's face. He was making no damn deal with this bastard.

Crowley grimaced and wiped off his face. "This is how we're going to do this. I win, well, everything stays as it is. You win, I leave you and your little boyfriend alone."

Dean grunted again, still trying to pull away from the tight grip and he knew he'd have bruises on his wrists and forearms later. "Fine." he murmured.

"Let him go." He said, watching the two drop Dean and back away. Crowley watched the other for a moment kicking Dean in the shin, seeing him bend over then brought his knee up to connect with Dean's face.

"Fuck!" Dean hissed, trying to remember what Dad taught him yesterday. Dean kicked his leg out and knocked Crowley on to his back. Dean kicked Crowley between the legs, smirking.

"Motherfuck!" Crowley yelled and curled in on himself, coughing. "Okay! Fine, you win! God, just leave."

Dean started laughing. "Honestly? You're such a damn baby!" Dean didn't think Crowley would go down that easily. Maybe it was a trick. It's not like Dean kicked him that hard to break him manhood.

"Dean, that's enough." John came around the corner. "Get in the car."

Crowley took that moment to stand and run off with the other two boys.

Shit. He was screwed. Dean pressed his dark colored sleeve to his face, wincing. His nose wasn't broke but it hurt really bad. Dean held his sleeve to his nose while he grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

John waited until Dean was in the car before getting in and driving off.

Dean ignored what Sam was saying, just thinking about what would happen if Cas was there. It really wouldn't be good. He just hoped that Sam wouldn't tell Mom what happened.

After getting home, Sam ran up to Mary and hugged her then grabbed the sandwich she was holding out to him. He grinned and bit into it before going upstairs to his room.

"How was school?" She looked at Dean, seeing a bruise forming on his face. "Dean." Mary sighed. "Again?"

"I'm fine." Dean said quietly before going up to his room and locking the door. His parents didn't need to know everything that he did. Crowley was the one who started it.

"What happened?" Mary frowned and looked at John.

Dean knew that he had to control his anger. He didn't want to ask Dad because his father would lecture him but his family already knew he's had a short temper since he was little. Dean buried his face into his pillow and sighed shakily, trying to fall asleep.

~~~~~

The next day at school, the bruise on Dean's face was faded a little and he immediately went to Cas's locker and wrapped his arms around Cas's waist.

Cas was startled by the sudden arms around his waist and turned his head to see who it was. "Hi." He said, closing his locker and turning around to face Dean.

"Hi." Dean murmured,, knowing Cas could feel the vibrations of his voice.

Cas smiled as Dean pressed his forehead against his shoulder. Reaching his hand up, Cas carded it through sandy blonde hair.

Dean kissed Cas's shoulder. Dean had been up all night long practicing more sign language. "Wanna go to class?" he signed, though it came to "Wanna go class?" Dean just didn't want to be out in the halls where he knew Crowley was. The good thing was that neither Dean nor Cas had classes with Crowley.

Cas frowned a little then nodded a little, curious as to why Dean wanted to get to class so early. "Everything okay?" He signed, looking around and seeing people still talking in the halls.

Dean nodded, lacing their fingers together. He'd tell Cas when they got to the classroom.

Cas smiled at their hands and followed Dean to the class.

Dean led them to class, sitting them down. "I don't want to be in the halls where Crowley is." Dean wrote on paper.

"Is that what happened to your eye?" Cas wrote back, glancing around at the nearly empty classroom.

Dean narrowed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Tell me what happened?" Cas signed then reached up, touching Dean's healing bottom lip.

"A fight happened." Dean sighed, hands still in his lap as he signed his words.

"After school yesterday?" Cas signed, frowning.

Dean nodded again, keeping his head down to the floor.

"Please don't fight anymore." Cas decided writing was less work at the moment so that's what he did.

"He triggered it." Dean wrote.

"Triggered what?"

"My anger and made me fight him."

"No one makes you do anything, Dean."

"No, but if someone says shit about my dad being a bad Marine, then that's when I lose my temper."

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't want anyone saying anything bad about my parents."

"Especially if you have a very short temper like me."

"We can work on it." He wrote then smiled.

Dean frowned. "How? I've had anger issues since I was five."

"Don't know, but we can try. Get your mind off things."

"But I see Crowley everyday and not to mention that he wants to start shit whenever he sees me." Dean wrote.

"We'll find a way to avoid him." Cas nodded.

Dean nodded warily, ending the conversation there.

The end of school came around quicker than expected. Crowley waited a moment before walking over to Dean and Cas. "Hello, boys."

"C'mon." Dean mumbled, curving the two of them, him and Cas, towards the Impala.

Crowley rolled his eyes and followed. "Ignoring me now, Dean?"

Dean protectively wrapped his arm around Cas's waist, gripping Cas's shirt lightly.

Crowley sighed heavily and grabbed the back of Dean's shirt, yanking him away from Cas.

Cas jumped and frowned, watching the two before stepping in between them and trying to keep Dean away from Crowley.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist protectively, holding him to his chest. When Crowley was about to swing a punch, Dean turned them around real quick, grunting when Crowley slammed his into Dean's back, Dean biting his bottom lip in pain.

Cas shut his eyes tightly when Dean was hit. This wasn't going to way he expected.

Crowley huffed, laughing a little. "Protective, I see. Well, we'll see about that later when you're not around each other. You two do have a class where you're not together. See you tomorrow."

"Fuck..." Dean grunted in pain. "Jesus Christ that hurts." he murmured, his face twisted in pain.

"Why did you do that?" Cas signed. He helped Dean over to the Impala.

"Didn't want you to get hurt," Dean shakily signed, sitting in the driver's seat. "Wanna come home with me?" he sighed.

Cas nodded then got into the passenger seat, looking back as Sam got into the back.

"Hey!" Sam grinned at the two.

"Hi." Dean mumbled, wincing as he adjusted himself in his seat.

Sam didn't noticed this because he was too busy looking out the window now, but Cas noticed.

Cas waited until Dean started driving to reach over and gently take his hand, lacing their fingers together, giving Dean a small smile.

Dean sighed quietly and smiled at Cas, before looking at the road and driving home. When they got to Dean's house, Dean got out of the car with visibly painful effort.

Sam ran inside and sat at the table, telling Mary that Cas was here.

Cas walked over the the driver's side and hesitantly helped Dean straighten up, one arm around his waist and the other holding his arm.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled, knowing Cas felt the vibrations of his voice.

Cas helped Dean inside and gave Mary a look that asked her to not say anything then took Dean upstairs to his room.

Dean gripped Cas's shoulder, wincing with every step he took. "God dammit." Dean huffed.

"Easy." He said and shut the door behind them, setting Dean down on the bed.

Dean grunted, laying on his stomach with a groan.

Cas sighed and laid on his back next to him, turning to look at Dean.

Dean grabbed a pencil and a stray piece of paper. "I've always wanted to go ice skating." he wrote.

Cas took the pencil and wrote, "After you're better we can go."

Dean smiled happily. "Really? I'd like that."

Cas nodded then leaned over and kissed the side of Dean's head.

Dean turned his head just in time and caught Cas's lips, closing his eyes and leaning into him.

Cas's eyes widened in surprise as Dean kissed him. He pulled away after a moment and looked at Dean.

Dean smiled, propped on his elbow. "What?" he smiled.

"You kissed me." Cas signed, blushing hard.

Dean grinned. "And?" he signed. "What's the crime?" he added.

"Nothing." Cas signed, shaking his head. "Why did you?" He added.

Dean smiled again. "I wanted to know what it was like." he signed.

Cas smiled then waited a moment before kissing Dean on the lips again.

Dean smiled into the kiss and deepened it, cradling the back of Cas's head, closing his eyes.

Cas closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, reaching his hand up and placing it on Dean's hip.

Dean moved his mouth down to Cas's neck, kissing and nipping him by the collarbone, smiling when he got little gasps out of him.

Cas gasped softly, tilting his head back some, moving his hands up Dean's arms.

Dean slowly pushed Cas's shirt up his chest, gently nipping at his stomach. He could tell Cas was getting hard before of the way the boy was squirming.

Cas groaned softly and rolled his hips, his pants seeming to be getting tighter. He reached down and grabbed Dean's shirt by the hem, pulling it over the other teen's head.

Dean slowly pulled Cas's shirt off as well, huffing when he tried to sit up and straddle Cas's hips. God, it still hurt to move, but that was not going to stop him.

Cas smiled and sat up, slowly moving his hands up Dean's chest and kissing his shoulder.

Dean kissed Cas deeply and needily again, moaning softly when he rolled his hips. Just through Cas's jeans, Dean could tell that the kid was packin'.

Cas moaned into the kiss, pulling Dean closer and slipping his hand into Dean's jeans, grinning when he felt the other's vibrating groan.

Dean gasped, trying not to be too loud, as he bucked up into Cas's hand. "C-Cas..." he whined, gripping Cas's hair lightly, his mouth hanging open.

Cas trailed his lips across Dean's sharp jaw and kissed the skin softly. He gently pushed Dean back on the bed, signing "Sorry" as he saw the other wince. He straddled Dean's thighs and leaned down, kissing Dean's hip bone just above his jeans.

"It's ok." Dean signed, moaning softly again as he watched Cas unbutton his jeans, Dean breathing heavily.

Cas pulled Dean's pants off, laughing softly when he had a bit of trouble. This being the first time he's ever done this, he didn't exactly have experience in taking someone's clothes off.

Dean smirked softly and lifted his hips and wriggled his ass a bit to help Cas get the jeans off.

Cas sighed gratefully and was able to get Dean's pants off without anymore trouble, dropping them off the side of the bed. "Never done this before." He signed, frowning.

"Don't worry. Neither have I." Dean signed. It's true. Dean has never had sex before. Or even a blow job or hand job at that.

Cas nodded, a little unsure, and straddled Dean's hips again, watching the other wince as he sat up.

"Don't look worried. I'll be fine." Dean signed before kissing Cas deeply, blindly fumbling with Cas's own jeans.

Cas smiled against Dean's lips and let him push him back on the bed, lifting his hips for Dean to pull off his jeans.

Dean smiled and pulled them off Cas's legs, throwing them down with his jeans. Dean gasped when he ground their hips together. "Shit..." he keened.

"Dean..." Cas groaned, biting his lip and tilting his head as he rolled his hips, moving his hands up Dean's thighs.

Dean panted, giving Cas's nipples soft kitten licks that always drove a man crazy.

Cas moaned and carded a hand through Dean's blonde hair, bucking his hips to meet the other's, getting harder now. "Dean, please." He panted, darkened blue eyes watching the other teen.

Dean was caught up in to much ectsy to stop and fuck Cas. Dean would next time. Or, if Cas really wanted it, Cas would fuck Dean. Dean suddenly moaned into Cas's neck when he came hard, seeing white for a moment.

Cas felt Dean's moan rumble his chest and bit down on Dean's shoulder as he came quickly after. He panted and let go of Dean's shoulder, kissing the bite mark. "Sorry." He muttered, pressing his face into Dean's neck.

"S'alright..." Dean panted, grunting as he rolled on to his back, off of Cas.

Cas grimaced as his boxers felt weird and sticky. Turning over onto his stomach, he laid his head on Dean's chest, pulling him close.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulder, nuzzling the boy's soft hair.

Cas smiled and looked up at Dean, reaching his hand up to push Dean's hair back from his face.

Dean was easily asleep, Cas in his arms, Dean snoring softly.


End file.
